


Earth Birthday

by Callmesnowy68



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, cuffs are used, like a little bit of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesnowy68/pseuds/Callmesnowy68
Summary: Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena celebrate Kara's Earth birthday at Alex's Place until an innocent comment turned into an adventure.





	Earth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here and My first fic in a long time so don't be mean.. also ignore typos... Enjoy the sins. You're welcome

Alex was setting up monopoly in the living room when Maggie came through the door with both hands filled with food, struggling to keep them from spilling over her short arms.

‘Ah! Yes you’re here!’ Alex rushed over to help her put the bags on the kitchen counter.

‘I missed you too Danvers.’ She laughed when Alex completely ignored her for a second unpacking and organising the snacks and wine. The only thing Maggie managed to keep in her hands was the scotch… not that she had an issue with that. Alex, breaking away from her focus, looked at Maggie for a second and smiled. She leaned in and kissed her lightly.

‘I missed you too.’ They both wore dazed grins on their face when there was a knock on the door. Alex set back into her organising panic ushered Maggie to get the door.

‘Hey Lil’ Danvers, Lena’ Maggie greeted them with a light grin before letting the pair inside. Alex spotted the pair walking in hand in hand when they reached the kitchen.

‘What’s all this? Potstickers?’ Kara lit up. The kitchen bench had a spread of food, Kara’s favourites.

‘I just wanted to do something special. It’s the first time we’ve spent your earth birthday with people other than ourselves.’

‘I am sorry for the intrusion. I was more than happy to let the two of you to spend it together.’ Lena spoke.

‘Yeah but I wouldn’t let it.’ She smiled at her girlfriend. ‘I wanted to be with my favourite girls. And you guys fall into that list.’

‘Don’t worry Lena I’m more than happy that you’re here. It’s been a while seeing Kara happy in a relationship.’

‘Well I love her.’ Kara beamed looking at her girlfriend with such love in her eyes. Alex had never heard her say that in front of Lena before. And by the slow tint of red creeping up on Lena’s cheeks, this was a new development. Alex curled her lips at the two, smirking.

‘I mean how could you not. Smart, ambitious, sexy,’ Maggie joked.

‘Watch it Sawyer I have a gun.’ Alex playfully warned.

‘Oh don’t worry Danvers. Death threats are the only way to my heart.’ She winked.

* * *

~~~~The four of them were stationed around the coffee table playing a rather violent game of monopoly.

‘Nooooo What?!’ Kara failed to roll herself out of jail for the 3rd time.

‘Pay up!’ Alex laughed. Kara threw the $50 note a little hard sending it flying into Alex, the banker. ‘Jesus!’ The note cut through the air but stopped when it hit the side of the armchair Alex sat on. Maggie stifled a laugh when Alex gave her a look.

‘Calm down dear.’ Lena kissed her huffy girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

‘Psh don’t you dear me.’ Kara was a little bit on the sensitive side, being on her last $100 because of Lena’s impossibly high priced hotels… multiple ones… Lena leaned closer and whispered something in Kara’s ear that made her blush bright red. ‘Yep. Ok. Sorry Alex. That I threw it a little hard.’

‘Ew gross I don’t what to know what you could have possibly said to Kara to get her to crumble like that.’ She shivered at the thought.

‘I bet you’d enjoy it if I did something similar.’ Maggie added smugly. Which earned her a smack on the arm from Alex. A hard one.

* * *

 After Kara lost monopoly, terribly they all cuddled in their respective pairs watching the new Power Rangers movie. Alex did warn them about superhero movies with Kara. She did. But no one listened. Now Kara was exclaiming at the screen every time something semi unrealistic happened.

‘I could have done a better job. Though I like Trini.’ Kara gruffed.

‘It’s cute how passionate you are about this movie.’ Lena laughed.

‘Well I’m just saying I can do better.’

‘Yes at many things at that.’ Lena smirked kissing her lips. It effectively shut one Danvers sister up. The other was fake gagging at the two of them making out on the couch.

‘Get a room.’ She laughed and threw a pillow at them. Kara and Lena were whispering for a few minutes. A little heated by the sounds of it but then they got up and Kara dragged Lena to Alex’s room. Alex looked at Maggie confused.

‘You did tell them to get a room.’ Maggie snickered.

Alex suddenly realised what they were going to do.

‘KARA DANVERS YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX IN MY BED!’ She raced to her door only to be stopped by the sound of a moan. An awfully loud one. But the voice was too high to be Lena’s… Meaning the noise was from Kara’s lips. She back-pedalled so fast grabbing the scotch and Maggie’s hand.

‘Nope, nope, nope. I am not here for this. Good bye. KARA YOU BETTER HOPE THAT WHEN YOURE FINISHED I DON’T KILL YOU.’ Maggie laughed as she let her furious girlfriend drag her out of her apartment. 

* * *

 

They made it back to Maggie’s apartment with real ice cream because Alex still refuses to admit her liking to vegan ice cream. It could never be as good as the real stuff.

‘I can’t believe I was chased out of my own apartment.’ Alex complained taking a shot of the scotch. Maggie got a spoon for Alex and took back the scotch.

‘If I recall there weren’t much chasing but more pushing.’ She laughed.

‘Not helping.’ She mumbled with a mouthful of cookie dough ice cream.

‘Kara’s just in the honeymoon stage with Lena. As I recall you couldn’t keep your hands off me either.’ Maggie smirked.

‘But in my apartment! No my room!!’ Alex winced at the bitter taste of scotch she took between her bites of ice cream.

‘Ok that was bad but it’s kind of funny.’

‘How??!!’

‘Just how loudness runs in the family apparently.’ Maggie smirked.

‘Excuse.. me’ Alex stuttered, taken off guard.

‘I just mean. That I bet. I could. Maybe. Give Lena a run for her money.’ Maggie stepped closer at every pause, now standing in front of Alex her fingers playing with the edge of Alex’s shirt. ‘She’s not the only one that can make a Danvers moan.’ She whispers in Alex’s ear before kissing her neck.

‘Don’t. Ever.. mention my sister. When you’re talking. About sex.’

‘Well I guess you’ll just have to arrest me for being bad.’ Alex looked at Maggie taken back. Maggie wore a smirk on her face. The thought of handcuffing Maggie never crossed her mind. But it excited her. She thought about what it would be like if Maggie were to cuff her. It made her insides melt. To give up that control. Alex wanted that. Needed that tonight. She about to say something but Maggie could read her mind. ‘Though maybe I should arrest you instead. That idea seems to excite you a little more.’ Her fingers teased Alex’s stomach underneath her shirt.

‘I uh. Yeah. Would like that uh. A lot. But like me doing it to you too isn-‘

‘Don’t worry Danvers you can cuff me next time.’ She smirked before lifting Alex onto her kitchen bench stepping between her legs. The action itself made Alex gasp in anticipation. Maggie’s lips hovered over hers teasing as her fingers traced the lines of her stomach.

‘Please.’ Alex begged.

‘Please what?’ Maggie stared at the girl’s lips.

‘Please kiss me.’ Maggie pulled her closer by the nook of her knees kissing the girl in front of her. A soft moan escaped Alex’s lips. Her hands grasped at Maggie’s body tugging her jacket off. Slowly item by item they undressed each other their lips fighting to stay together only to part when their shirts came over their heads. Maggie unhooked Alex’s bra, her nails raking down her back before gripping her thighs, lifting her up. Alex naturally hooked her legs around Maggie’s waist, letting her girlfriend carry her to the bedroom. Maggie laid Alex down on the bed before pinning her arms above her head.

‘Hold them there. Give me a sec.’ Maggie left the room for a minute before returning with her cuffs, putting the keys on the nightstand. She straddles Alex’s waist. ‘Are you sure this is okay?’ Maggie asked. Alex looked up at the girl on top of her. So in love with her. Especially in this moment. It made her feel safe with Maggie. Trust her more than anything. Because it was more than evident the amount of lust in their eyes that they were both as desperate as one another. But she paused long enough to ask.

‘Yes. Please. I want you to.’ Alex managed to muster through her lust clouded mind. She couldn’t take her eyes off the girl as she felt the clicking of the cuffs against her wrist, binding her to the headboard. ‘Fuck.’ She muttered. Maggie kissed Alex slowly teasing before deepening it. Her body rolled on top of Alex’s causing the girl to buck beneath her. ‘Please baby. Fuck me.’ Alex pleaded. Maggie smirked kissing down her neck, marking a path slowly down her body. Her lips reached Alex’s chest. Her tongue teasing, her breath sending shivers down her spine. Maggie bit lightly causing her to whine. ‘Please. God. Please’

‘Please what?’ Maggie kissed down her stomach snapping the elastic of her underwear against her hips.

‘Fuck me.’ She whimpered, feeling Maggie’s hand tug her underwear down her legs before situating herself between them. Maggie breathed against her nerves. Her hips bucked urging Maggie to touch her. Maggie ran her fingers along her lightly.

‘So wet baby.’

‘God yes. For you. Please.’ Maggie’s tongue flicked against her nerves. Alex stifled a scream, gasping.

‘I want to hear them. Your screams. I’ll stop if you try that again.’ Maggie slowly pushed her fingers inside. Alex moaned bucking her hips at Maggie’s motions. As Maggie moved faster, she tugged harder at the cuffed at chained her to the bed. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through Maggie’s hair pulling her closer, digging her nails into her scalp. She was so close from all the teasing.

‘God. Baby. I’m so close. Please.’ Maggie’s tongue latched onto Alex’s nerves as she pushed faster drive Alex over the edge. She came with a broken scream, turning into a moan in the back of her throat, gasping. In her after orgasm haze she wasn’t 100% sure if she heard right, but she heard Kara’s voice.

‘Alex?! You there?!’ There was a pause. “OH. I SEE UH…… You’re a little tied up at the moment……….. I’ll come back later.’ It took a second to register what had happened.

‘Oh. My. God.’ Her face flushed red of embarrassment. Maggie uncuffed her and Alex covered her face with her hands. Kara had just seen her handcuffed to the bed. Maggie couldn’t help but find the irony and laughed a little. ‘This is not funny!’ She smacked her arm.

‘It’s a little funny.’ Maggie smiled kissing her girlfriend. Alex huffed kissing her back.

‘You’re an ass.’

‘With a great one. That you have yet to touch might I add.’

‘Well I’ll have to change that now won’t I.’ Alex rolled on top of her girlfriend kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it :)  
> Note: Kara never actually slept with Lena in Alex's bed, she was messing with her mostly because of her constant comments. Then after realising Alex had gone she went looking for Alex... Then Kara uses her X-ray vision to see if Alex was in Maggie's apartment. Hence her.. abrupt exit.


End file.
